narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Far Away
, performed by Asian Kung-Fu Generation, was the second opening for Japanese version and the third opening for the English dub version of Part I of the Naruto series. It replaced R★O★C★K★S and was replaced by Kanashimi o Yasashisa ni in episode 54 in the original Japanese version and by GO!!! in episode 78 in the English dub. Lyrics Rōmaji Fumikomu ze akuseru Kake hiki wa nai sa sou da yo Yoru wo nukeru Neji komu sa saigoni Sashi hiki zero sa sou da yo Hibi wo kezuru Kokoro wo sotto Hiraite gyutto Hiki yosetara Todokuyo kitto Tsutau yo motto saa Iki isoide shiboritotte Motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori Zutto sou, tooku e Ubaitotte tsukandatte Kimi ja nai nara Imi wa nai no sa Dakara Haruka kanata Rōmaji (Full Version) Fumikomu ze akuseru Kake hiki wa nai sa sou da yo Yoru wo nukeru Neji komu sa saigoni Sashi hiki zero sa sou da yo Hibi wo kezuru Kokoro wo sotto Hiraite gyutto Hiki yosetara Todokuyo kitto Tsutau yo motto saa Iki isoide shiboritotte Motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori Zutto sou, tooku e Ubaitotte tsukandatte Kimi ja nai nara Imi wa nai no sa Dakara motto motto motto haruka kanata Fumikomu ze akuseru Kake hiki wa nai sa sou da yo Yoru wo nukeru Nejikomu sa saigo ni Sashihiki zero sa sou da yo Hibi wo kezuru Kokoro wo sotto Hiraite gyutto Hiki yosetara Todokuyo kitto Tsutau yo motto saa Iki isoide shiboritotte Motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori Zutto sou, tooku e Ubaitotte tsukandatte Kimi ja nai nara Omi wa nai no sa Dakara haruka kanata Itsuwaru koto ni nareta kimi no sekai wo Nuritsubusu no sa shiroku… Shirou Kanji (Full Version) 踏み込むぜアクセル 駆け引きは無いさ、そうだよ 夜をぬける ねじ込むさ最後に 差し引きゼロさ、そうだよ 日々を削る 心をそっと開いて ギュっと引き寄せたら 届くよきっと伝うよもっと さ・ 生き急いで搾り取って 縺れる足だけど前より ずっとそう、遠くへ 奪い取って掴んだって 君じゃないなら 意味は無いのさ だからもっと…遥か彼方 踏み込むぜアクセル 駆け引きは無いさ、そうだよ 夜をぬける ねじ込むさ最後に 差し引きゼロさ、そうだよ 日々を削る 心をそっと開いて ギュっと引き寄せたら 届くよきっと伝うよもっと さ・ 生き急いで搾り取って 縺れる足だけど前より ずっとそう、遠くへ 奪い取って掴んだって 君じゃないなら 意味は無いのさ だから、嗚呼、遥か彼方 偽る事に慣れた君の世界を 塗り潰すのさ、白く… English Hit the gas! There's no need to finagle, oh yeah! We'll go all through the night. I'll complain at the end, the balance is zero, oh yeah! We'll whittle the days away... When you open your heart a little, and pull someone close to you, Your feelings will surely reach them deeper, yeah... Hurry it up! Wring it out! Though my legs are all tangled, they will surely take me far... Even if I steal it and manage to grasp it, If it isn't you, then what's the point? So I'll go further and further away! Hit the gas! There's no need to finagle, oh yeah! We'll go all through the night. I'll complain at the end, the balance is zero, oh yeah! We'll whittle the days away... When you open your heart a little, and pull someone close to you, Your feelings will surely reach them deeper, yeah... Hurry it up! Wring it out! Though my legs are all tangled, they will surely take me far... Even if I steal it and manage to grasp it, If it isn't you, then what's the point? So I'll go far into the distance... Your world will become a thing of deceit Painted all in white... Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Kakashi Hatake * Tenten * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Ino Yamanaka * Shikamaru Nara * Chōji Akimichi * Kiba Inuzuka * Hinata Hyūga * Shino Aburame * Kabuto Yakushi * Anko Mitarashi * Hayate Gekkō * Might Guy * Kurenai Yūhi * Ibiki Morino * Asuma Sarutobi * Iruka Umino * Hiruzen Sarutobi * Gaara * Kankurō * Temari * Orochimaru * Zaku Abumi * Mubi Trivia * In one part of the song where the main teams of Konoha appear, Team Guy appears twice. * In the opening, Lee and Hinata were shown fighting members of Team Oboro, though the two never engaged any of them in battle. Category:Songs Category:Naruto Openings de:Haruka Kanata es:Haruka Kanata fr:Haruka Kanata id:Haruka Kanata